


Dreaming Of A Fairy Tale

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi finds something strange but that cannot be real, it must be a dream!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming Of A Fairy Tale

Yuugi hangs himself up of the window, his arms swung from side to side with his head down. Raising it slightly he glances down at the ground below, he was on the first floor to this house; turning his gazes upwards he sees the woods with their deep shadows from the trees.

Moving slowly he stands and makes his way over the room. He wanted to go and sit under those shadows.

It was the height of summer, there was no air anything was dry. Even the wind that blew carried over hot air. Moaning loudly he drags himself up and turns into the boiling room; this was the worst summer break ever.

Yuugi and his classmates were stuck in the middle of the woodlands because the van that was driving them to their real destination broke down leaving with no choice but to spend the night in the van while the driver went off walking down the road looking for someone.

However, thankfully, the teens-only did have to spent that one night. The next morning a person who lived in the woods found them and invited them into their home.

Yuugi blinks he was near the trees. Turning slightly he looks to see just how far away from the house he was. As long as it was still in view he felt alright to be out there.

Letting out a sigh Yuugi fell against the large tree, he rubbed his cheek over the hard bark uncaring if it got scratched. Bringing his arms up he wrapped them around the tree, hugging it. The shadows were cool, much cooler than the inside of the house.

The young man's legs folded and he slid downwards, still hugging the hug until his knees touched the roots that stuck out of the earth.

'I could happily go asleep.' Yuugi thinks as he shut his aching eyes.

Yuugi blinks.

He was still hugging the tree tightly, but he felt a little bit better. 'I really did fall asleep...'

Yuugi moves out letting his tired arms drop. Glancing around he could see that he had not been sleeping for that long.

'What woke me?' Yuugi thought as he turns around, he could hear the song of the birds, insects sounding, wind blowing. But there was another sound. Flapping? Flicking? Shaking? Yuugi could not piece together and identify what kind of noise it was.

Getting to his feet Yuugi moves through the trees, it was nearby whatever it was.

Yuugi's head jerked to the right, the noise went rapidly for a second then died.

Quickly moving to his right now Yuugi stepped over and fallen mossed covered log, the moss was a rich green coloured just made the dark brown tree seem even darker. Sliding over completely Yuugi frowns down at what his mind told him was a doll.

Yuugi went forwards and studied it.

It was about the size of a Barbie doll, with a white skirt wrapped around its waist a belt made what looked like gold. Its skin was dark, tanned. The hair was blood red at its tips, the black closer the roots with golden blonde fringe. Gold bands were around its wrists and ankles, one on its right upper arm. On its brow was a golden crown.

Coming out of it back, between its shoulder blades and spine, was four red wings with black running throughout, at its tips was a different kind of gold, one that Yuugi had never seen before. Pure gold came to mind when he looked upon it.

Kneeling down Yuugi carefully wrapped his hands around it's middle and chest, he then lowers one hand to hold the legs. An index and middle finger came up from the hand near its back and supported its head.

The wings fanned out on his hands, he caused him to shake with joy. The feeling on them was amazingly soft, smooth and cool, other things screamed at his senses informing him how lovely those wings were.

Yuugi bought it up so it was right in front of his chest, he simply right stared down at it.

It moved. The doll's head was moving gently from side to side as if it was about to wake up. Lifting it closer to his face Yuugi watches as those thick eyelashes seemed to shake. Then they blinked open, the head turns away, they blink again.

Red eyes. Dazed red eyes blink up at Yuugi.

'Fairy.' Yuugi's mind whispered to him, but even though it was staring him right in the face he still did not believe what he was seeing.

"What a lovely doll!" Yuugi says loudly, his voice seemed to wake it up fully because it stiffens in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more, they were moving within the shadows. "Such beauty!" Yuugi blinks at something, 'Did those eyes tighten at that?'

Smiling Yuugi carefully stands fairy in hand, he stepped over to the moss-covered log and sat down beside it, so that his back was up against it. Yuugi poked its face, trying not to laugh at the frown it was holding back.

"I have never such amazing beauty in all my life!" Yuugi told the 'doll', his eyes were glued to its form. Yuugi could tell that those fairies in the shadows had moved behind him; it in his hands had its eyes half open and was staring passed him and looking at them.

Suddenly Yuugi smiles gently at it.

"You belong to someone else right?" Yuugi said almost in a mournful manner. Turning his body with the fairy in his hands, he dug his knees into the dirt and pushed himself up. Those that were behind him was now in full view, but Yuugi never glanced their way.

Leaning over he carefully puts his hands down, the backs of his hands turned the cool moss, then he slipped his hands out from under placing the fairy down. Yuugi leaned further towards it, he noticed that those around him tensed, the one under him raised a hand. Yuugi gave it a tender kiss, which his lips took up the side of its face.

"If you were my kind." Yuugi says gently as he looks right into the red eyes, "I would ask you to marry me. Love at first sight."

Yuugi stood up and smiled kindly down at it, he turns and heads back over the log not paying attention to the many fairies that were everywhere now. He walked along the same path and spots his tree.

'The sun has gotten to me,' Yuugi thinks as he went along, 'I am not the kind of person to say something out like that.'

Grinning madly he walks around the tree once, then wraps his arms back about it. Again he slid down, closing his eyes when his knees touched the roots. He rubbed his cheek against it. Then he yawned, he felt sleep creep up on him once again.

"Yuugi!" A familiar voice calls, blinking he turns to see Jonouchi waving as he ran toward him, "Guess what! The driver was on the phone! We will be able to leave these woodlands tomorrow!"

"Leave these woods?" Yuugi mumbles as he let go of his tree and stands, "I like this place. I have never been among tree for so long. Maybe we could stay a little longer"

"What?" Jonouchi asks as he grabs his hand and drags him over, placing a hand over his forehead he was very warm. "Sorry to say this.. you wouldn't be able to stay out here too long, you are already overheated."

"I had a nice dream!" Yuugi says laughing as he pushes his hand off, "I dreamt I found a fairy! It was lovely! I wanted to keep it with me!"

"Okay..." Jonouchi says with a tight smile, "Yuugi you have been out in the sun too late. This heat ain't good for your kind." Kneeling down on his knees Jonouchi rolls his arms behind him, offering Yuugi his back, "Come on, let's find Anzu and see if we can cool you off somehow."

Yuugi drops forward and wrapping his arms around Jonouchi he feels his friends' hands come up, holding into place. Standing Jonouchi starts walking back towards the house.

"You darn merfolk are useless during summer. You dry right up," Jonouchi says with a sigh, "Seriously, I'm so glad I am a werewolf, we'd both be in trouble then."

"Jonouchi-kun... the fairy," Yuugi mumbles as he closes his eyes, "It was a lovely fairy."

"Yuugi, fairies ain't real. Like dragons ain't real or shining vamps." Jonouchi said firmly as he quickens his pace, knowing that his friend was drying out.

Yuugi was no longer listening, the young merman was dreaming about red-eyed fairies.


End file.
